The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future
by Drakken Darkblade
Summary: After a thousand years of exile, Hyrule is not even a shadow of it's former self. Gods, heroes, legends, all are forgotten. But soon, the hero of time will be born again... (Rated PG-13 for later parts)
1. Prologue

-Prologue-  
  
Long ago, before time ravaged our land and destroyed our way of life, the world was at peace. All was as it should have been. At that time if someone were to tell me that I and my sisters were to be captured, even touched, in the mortal realm I would've assumed Din had twisted your mind. If you would've told me that we would be forgotten, that we would not exist in the hearts of the very people we created, I don't think even half of the sentence would be able to escape your lips. I would have killed you myself.  
  
Perhaps that is just my situation talking through me. Being held captive as long as I have you tend to develop an anger toward the Hylian race in general. Of course, don't call them Hylians now. That concept, like so many others, remains dead to them. Like myself. Like my sisters.  
  
However, I know now that time is running short. I can feel him again, a presence I haven't felt in a long, long time. It is a life that under normal circumstances I would've created myself. Without my guidance the world has fallen to darkness. It has taken thousands of years for the life to manifest itself naturally, but I feel it now.  
  
Soon it will all be as it once was...  
  
Link is coming.

* * *

Naryu tells me that our situation is about to change. The grimmest of situations indeed, I have not seen my sisters in an eternity. Farore remains exiled from me but Naryu still speaks. In a sense at least, she always was the wisest. The last message she managed to convey to me was a happy one, and believe me I have not sensed happiness of any kind in a long time. She was so happy in fact that I could not understand most of what she said, something about the "chosen one" something about sleep. Ages have gone by and sleep is not an alien concept to me. Sleep is all I know.  
  
Naryu's message troubles me, I can only assume she is talking about the girl. I don't think her reappearance will change anything. What I would give to see my sisters again. To see anything, save this accursed fish-bowl. I was once mighty! I was the Goddess of Power! I was DIN!  
  
Now I am nothing...

* * *

Poor Din. She has gone through so much, but then we all have. Golden Goddesses now reduced to whispers. Now I know at least that the tides are turning. Surely the boy will rescue us from our horrible prison! I know not whether Farore is aware. I can sense him though, I foresee his return. All of their returns, although I sure by now that Din knows her wizard has long become manifest.  
  
That evil man! It is because of him I cannot see my family. Because of him, we are exiled. I wonder, if Din had known the consequences... would she have revived him again? Would she have created him in the first place?  
  
I can feel the forces stirring now, the attendants are almost complete. Although for what purpose I cannot foresee. All of the remaining ancients know, as I am sure my sisters know as well, all hope is lost.  
  
The Golden Power no longer exists... 


	2. Queen of Fairies

TWENTY YEARS LATER  
  
Nine years. Has it really been so long? I was just a boy then, only eleven years old. Definitely not ready for what I was about to overcome. If I had only known then what I know now, I would've just stayed asleep in the gutter.  
  
My name was Jacob. I lived in the streets of Luana City. I was just a boy. Just a boy.  
  
I remember the first day very well, and although it was not the most exiting I had ever had it was the first. The one I am least likely to forget no matter how old my mind becomes.  
  
I woke up, like any other morning, in the back alley my few friends and I called home. I had no parents to look after me, only memories of what they once were. Now that I really think about it, I believe it was better that way. You can get angry at parents, but memories are always pleasant.  
  
It was just after dawn and all of my friends were still sleeping, in fact most of the city was still sleeping. I always woke up early, I liked it, the grand city was silent even if for only ten minutes. It was the time before the drones of our society awoke to scribble their lives away and after the night patrols had come in to rest for the day. Of course, I didn't care about any of that, I was eleven. All I knew is that no-one would bother me on my way out of the massive city gates.  
  
There are not alot of natural fields left in the world. Even now I think I had found the only one, but then I didn't have parents to nag me into dull submission. I went where I wanted to go. On this glorious morning, away from the hulking machines and metal towers that plagued the rest of the world, I set out to do what anyone in my situation does.  
  
I ran around like an idiot. No, really. I even took my pants off and put them on my head. What!? Don't give me that look, I was a kid! It was fun! The point, however, is not what I did but what I found.  
  
Like most little boys with pants on their head, or anyone with pants on their head for that matter, running around blind will lead to tripping and falling flat on your face. Which I did. It was at that time the first of a million miracles occurred in my life.  
  
When I lifted the pants from over my eyes I saw something nobody had ever seen before. Something small, in the shape of a human, and it was glowing... Pink? I blinked a few times but it remained there, and it whispered to me.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Now, I'll be honest with you. I really wasn't that scared. Okay, I was scared a little, but I'll tell you why. You may look at something like that and be in awe. You might be curious, you might be a little afraid. To eleven year old me, who had barely been two miles outside my hometown in my entire life, one thought crossed my mind.  
  
'OMG teh blinking pink thingy are going to eat mah brains!!'  
  
So, I did what any eleven year old boy does when faced with brain eating doom. I ran, pant-less mind you, to the other side of the field. Arms waving frantically in the air, running blind. I didn't get very far, I tripped, again. Yup, fell flat on my face. Again.  
  
Something amazing happened. The little pink thing flew over to me. I didn't even realize that my knees were scraped until I had turned over. The pink thing did notice, it creeped up onto my leg. I was petrified, but to my astonishment the little thing did not try to kill me. She tried to heal me. I guess she was just trying to let me know she was friendly. It did the trick. She flew up and hovered a few inches away from my face, and that's when I saw that she was in fact a little girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked me in a whispery tone.  
  
I nodded, still amazed by what I was seeing. She began to introduce herself.  
  
"I bet you were pretty scared, huh?"  
  
Again, I nodded. I was STILL scared.  
  
"My name is Sylvia, Queen of the Fairies! Nice to meet you!"  
  
If anything, Sylvia was quite happy and bouncy. So I decided I nice thing like her couldn't be a nasty brain-eater. I reached out my hand, she landed on it and proceeded to sit down. She looked content, I must've looked dumbfounded. I had never even heard of a 'Fare-E' before, now their queen was resting in my palm.  
  
"Where did you come from, Sylvia?" I asked her.  
  
"I could ask the same thing to you, little boy."  
  
"Jacob."  
  
"Little Jacob." She giggled, which of course made me grin.  
  
One question nagged at me, something I should've asked Sylvia as soon as I had met her. Instead of, y'know, running away pant-less.  
  
"Are there others like you?"  
  
Sylvia's smile disappeared. At first she wouldn't look at me, but when she finally did I think I saw a tear in her eyes.  
  
"There used to be," She explained, "there used to be hundreds! And I was their queen!"  
  
"What happened to them all?"  
  
"A long time ago, a very very bad man wished them all away. I would be gone too, but I was too powerful..." She trailed off.  
  
We both sat there, looking at each other. I think she was just as surprised to see me. Suddenly, she threw her arms up into the air.  
  
"I used to be THIS BIG!!"  
  
We both laughed a little. Then she asked me the one question she should've asked as soon as she'd met me.  
  
"Jacob, where are your pants?"  
  
--------  
  
(a little boring, but it brings up key points in the story. Stay tuned, it all gets better from here!) 


End file.
